Halo Fanon talk:Survival of the Fittest/Season 2
Do I detect a hint of HK-47 in this oracle? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 15:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) How long till the next episode is added? Actene 03:03, 15 October 2008 (UTC) lol, so much like Battle Royale now Ok, Demaskhis has stopped production of his take of the show, so now the balls back on my turning table collapsing like a pack of dominoes, checkmate....It'll be restarting in a bit over a month :) Season 2 has officially begun. Due in part to an idea given to me by JAG and also because I'm too lazy to plan the whole thing out myself, feel free to suggest fights between characters, team-ups, plot twists, etc. here. Since I'm not sure how many people will actually do this, any ideas submitted will almost certainly appear in the show unless their completely ridiculous. I'll say two things: #First, I'll be happy to write one or two episodes, as I did it last season and it was a blast #Two, and perhaps this is an idea best left to me, but since Edwin Davis, James Davis, Samuel Albert Davis and James Edwin Davis are four generations of the same family that never have a chance to see each other grown, them working together/killing each other would be a nice twist. Again, I say, that might be left to me to pull off though. Now, I need to fully read this thing. Oughta be good. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:57, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I'm just saying, Gutak 'Cyandenee would be part of the humans' party, ok? That's his personality. IceBite (How the heck do I make a signature?) Just put down ~~~~ --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Great Read, Good Work, can't wait for more. Love is Noise Love is these blues 23:55, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I wonder what's going to happen when either the Elite party catches up with Gutak and Mary, or the 2 reach some humans. I hope that if it's the latter, Mary can keep the humans from killing Gutak. IceBite 20:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Now this is a treat to return to! The writing style is fantastic, to say the least; keep up the good work! MasterGreen999 17:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) XD. A Insane Spartan means Hilarty insures. Love is Noise Love is these blues 19:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I cannot believe that my last character died that way. T^T IceBite 20:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Well, sadly, you don't get much of a choice --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'm more shocked an ODST would have such a lapse of judgment. It seems foolish to kill what is at the moment your only backup, when you don't even know for sure your former friends won't turn on you. MasterGreen999 23:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Not to sound impatient, but can we expect some kind of consistent updating, or will it simply be an as-you're-inspired thing? MasterGreen999 18:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Heh, I wrote no.3 and LOMI is 4, so ask him. Also, to Defend Mary, she has always been like that. She has always failed to grasp the implications of her actions. Hope this helps. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Shall we assume it's dead now? MasterGreen999 02:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Actually it isn't. LOMI asked to write the next episode, so it's on temporary standby until he gets around to doing it. Hooray for updates! MasterGreen999 17:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm still here and I don't intend to let this die. It's just a matter of getting a little more time on my hands and getting everything organized again, not to mention getting off my lazy ass to do it. I'm hoping to get back to work on it around either Thanksgiving or Christmas break, when I'll have a lot of time to spend on the chapters. Yeah, sorry about that. I was so eager to get back into the flow that I forgot to cross check the episodes... But I'm back into it now and am definitely not going to go on any more breaks from this thing. Thanks a lot! I'm back into full swing with this, so I hope to be getting a new update out every week or so. In between, I'm writing the current update piece by piece while also wracking my brains for ways to keep it interesting. And I still haven't gotten around to including some characters... My oh my... I must say that I am impressed with what I see. Having completely forgotten about this and only stumbled across it while searching for some stuff on Jente, I've come across a fair amount of writing here, and it is all fascinating. I particularly like how my character, Wisp, has been characterized, and while Jente and Iyashii-IV-G049 have yet to be introduced, I am completely confident in the abilities of the writers I've seen so far. I do, however, wish to highlight that Wisp (I took the liberty of correcting instances of him mistakenly being called "Whisp" by mistake) has some unique skills and equipment that should be taken into account. The biggest skill that should be noted is that he has a lot of raw talent with the energy sword, even becoming a recognized master swordsman later in life. If it could, somehow, be mentioned, or even a duel with an appropriately skilled Elite (perhaps with Ameigh Broley? She did kill TWO of his fellow Gamma Company S3.. Wisp would be out for vengeance..) would be interesting. While I would not dare dictate the fate of someone else's character, it has potential. Hmm... circumstances have entered my mind for a potential scene involving Jente, Wisp, and Ameigh. Jente, being Jente, would likely side with an elite Force in this, and following Ameigh would make sense. Up until the moment that, dueling Wisp, the Spartan is forced to discard his helmet (possibly after it's damaged by Ameigh?), revealing the youth that Jente would grow to view as a brother, killing the Hybrid and sacrificing himself to secure his brother's escape? Just an idea, but I think it would make for an enjoyable scene. Also worth noting is that he is wearing FPI armor; a variant on SPI that possesses more power armor traits and enhances the wearer's abilities, unlike the normal SPI armor. It is visually distinct from SPI armor. Um... I think that's about it. Any word on the next section's ETA? Chim 06:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC)